


Take Better Care of Yourself

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Inspired by blackberreh's Wolves Without Teeth, M/M, Uchiha Indra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Tobirama's never been very good at taking care of himself, Indra is going to change that.





	Take Better Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves Without Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949992) by [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh). 

> Inspired by [Blackberreh's artwork over on tumblr](https://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/post/183111356206/you-need-to-take-better-care-of-yourself-dear).
> 
> I wrote this back in February, with the artists permission, and just realized I never posted it over here XD

Tobirama isn’t sure what happened, the last thing he remembered was working on his research in the library. It had been late, but he was sure he’d been fine to read another 5 or so chapters before he finally went to bed, so what had happened? Slowly blinking his eyes open, Tobirama is even more confused to find himself in the room he now shared with his husband, Indra Uchiha.

_‘How did I get here?’_ Tobirama thinks, his brows furrowing in confusion. Ever since the marriage had taken place Tobirama had done his best to avoid spending large amounts of time in this room because Indra unnerved him, and yet it looked like he had spent at least all morning here. Sitting up slowly, he still felt a little dizzy from whatever had happened, the blankets pool around his waist and Tobirama realizes he’s shirtless.

“What happened?” Tobirama mutters, praying he still has his pants on.

“You passed out,” a voice says suddenly, startling Tobirama and making him look to the other side of the room where his husband is leaning against the wall.

“I…passed out?” Tobirama repeats, it had been a long time since he’d done that on research binge, maybe the recent changes were stressing him out more than he thought.

“You need to take better care of yourself, dear husband,” Indra mutters as he crosses the room. “We can’t have something happen to you and risk the tentative peace we’ve reached,” the Uchiha continues as he climbs onto the bed and crawls between Tobirama’s legs, “can we?”

Tobirama wants to respond, but there is a hand over his and Indra is right there, just inches from his face. _‘He’s too close,’ _Tobirama thinks, feeling a little threatened by the sudden invasion of his personal space, _‘too close…’ _Tobirama lets his eyes wander over Indra’s face and down to his chest. Indra’s dark purple yukata has fallen open just enough that Tobirama can see the beginning of a nasty scar over his husband’s heart. _‘He’s so pretty though…’ _Tobirama flushes at the thought and brings his gaze back up to meet Indra’s surprisingly intense look.

“Be more careful,” Indra requests with the barest hints of a smirk at Tobirama’s wandering eyes.

Tobirama just nods, thinking once more that this marriage might not be so bad after.


End file.
